


Even Better

by Impala_Chick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Strength Kink, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Jace takes advantage of an excellent skinny dipping opportunity while everyone is on summer vacation. Simon is along for the ride.





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to write my first Shadowhunters fic because of the SH Creators Week 10 prompt, Skinny Dipping!
> 
> This is tropey AF but I make no apologies.

“Just go with it, Vampire.” Jace grinned at Simon before he proceeded to take off his shirt. Simon thought about how he should most definitely look away, or at least not stare, but Jace was the one who had casually decided to strip right in front of him so really who could blame him?

“I can hear you thinking,” Jace teased. He smoothed back his hair, and then started to unzip his jeans. Simon could hear the blood pumping through Jace’s veins, and he felt his palms start to sweat nervously.

“Oh, so there’s a rune for mind reading?” Simon quipped. Jace raised his eyebrows in challenge before he pushed his jeans down over his hips. He wiggled out of his tight jeans, and Simon was mesmerized by all of the exposed golden skin and tight muscle that rippled underneath. 

“You enjoying the show?” Jace drawled. Simon dragged his eyes up from Jace’s cut abs to his full, pink lips. 

“Do we always have to talk in questions?” Simon said with a shake of his head. Maybe skinny dipping had been a bad idea. Jace studied his face for a moment before he answered, like he could tell Simon was hesitating.

“Look, you walked all the way to the lake with me. Everyone else is asleep in the cabin. You might as well try it.” Jace shrugged and kicked his pants off before he turned towards the water. 

“Yeah but Magnus might have enchanted this lake or something,” Simon pointed out in a last ditch effort to end this before he got himself into trouble. The kind of trouble that ended with Jace punching him in the face. But he was already standing up and pulling his shirt over his head.

Jace looked back over his shoulder as Simon started to undo the buttons on his fly. He could have sworn he saw Jace lick his lips, but maybe he was hallucinating. He did drink a few of the cocktails Magnus had passed around the campfire earlier that night, so it was entirely impossible he was imagining this whole scenario. 

Jace kicked off his boxers and ran for the lake. Simon got a great view of his ass before he jumped under the water. There was no going back now. Who could say no to a naked Jace? He kicked off his jeans and boxers and followed suit. 

Simon watched the water ripple around him as he walked out into the lake, but he didn’t feel cold. He swept out his arms and swam out until he was treading water. Then, he realized he hadn’t seen Jace resurface. 

“Jace?” Simon called out. He started to swim to where he had last seen him, worried. There was no way he could have hit his head, right? 

He took a deep breath in preparation for a dive, because he forgot he didn’t actually have to, and then something grabbed his foot. He kicked out on impulse, and then Jace popped up and pushed his head under water. 

“Hey!” Simon sputtered when he resurfaced. Jace popped up right in front of him, his eyes sparkling wickedly. Simon reached out to smack him on the shoulder before he rubbed the water from his eyes.

“I totally scared you.” Jace laughed with such force that Simon was sprayed with water droplets from Jace’s hair. Simon couldn’t help but laugh too, and the happy sounds both of them made seemed to reverberate off the lake. The moonlight reflected off the water and gave Jace an ethereal glow. Simon let his body drift closer to Jace as they both treaded water, until they were shoulder to shoulder. As the laughter died down, a quiet calm settled over them, and Simon grinned, basking in Jace’s warmth where his body pressed close to his.

He realized he had never been skinny dipping before.

“This is so freeing,” Simon whispered. He looked over at Jace, who was watching him. Jace didn’t even have the good sense to look away. He just kept on looking, the bastard.

“Yeah? Told ya,” Jace whispered back. And then he tipped his head forward until his lips met Simon’s. Simon was extremely surprised and let some kind of garbled moan escape his throat, but quickly got himself under control. He leaned into the kiss, and Jace’s lips were soft and wet from the lake. Jace nipped at his bottom lip before he pulled back. Simon nearly forgot to keep kicking.

“Well, that was…” Simon sighed, nose to nose with Jace. He was going cross-eyed just trying to look at him. Jace seemed to be breathing harder than usual, and his eyes were locked on Simon’s lips. Jace’s hair was falling onto his forehead, and Simon reached up to push it out of the way. Jace let him. 

And then it clicked.

“You brought me out here to kiss me!” Simon yelled, triumphant. 

“Shut up, idiot. You’ll wake everyone up, and that’s the opposite of the point of this,” Jace hissed. But he didn’t swim away. 

Simon was sure he was grinning like an idiot, but he did not care. 

“You planned this whole thing just to get me naked.” Simon smirked. He felt like he was winning a game he hadn’t known he was playing.

“Well actually, Magnus and Alec planned the camping trip. So I can’t take all the credit.” Jace cocked his head to the side as his fingertips started to skim Simon’s hips underwater. Simon sucked in a breath at the touch. 

“Oh, how modest for once,” Simon teased. Jace’s body bobbed up and down slightly as he kicked, and Simon let his eyes drift to his chiseled chest and his hard nipples. He followed the pattern of the rune on the right side of Jace’s neck with his eyes, and reached out to touch. He had always liked that rune.

“Just kiss me, you moron,” Jace breathed. 

Simon leaned in and pressed his lips against Jace’s, careful to avoid kicking him. Jace’s hands gripped his hips, anchoring him. He felt his whole body tingle with anticipation, and Jace moaned. So Simon slipped his tongue into Jace’s mouth. 

Jace answered in kind, and the sound of Jace’s heartbeat was so loud that the staccato beat was pounding in Simon’s ears. Simon gripped Jace’s strong shoulders and kissed him until Jace had to pull back to breath.

“Best vacation ever,” Simon said against Jace’s mouth. 

“It could get even better,” Jace supplied. 

“Not in this lake it can’t,” Simon shot back. “I think someone’s cold.”

“Wow, a dick joke? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Jace looked impressed.

“Well, I don’t yet. Ya know what I mean?” Simon couldn’t help it. That was the perfect set up. He laughed at his own joke.

Jace groaned and rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. And he still had his hands on Simon’s hips. He looked like he was going to say something dirty, but he thought better of it. Simon was absolutely sure he would have been blushing if he could of.

Simon leaned in for another kiss, and Jace dragged his hips closer. Simon tried to keep his own body steady so that he wouldn’t kick him, but Jace was giving him an odd look, one eyebrow raised.

“I can hold you, you know.”

Oh. 

Simon let Jace drag him forward, and he wrapped his legs around Jace’s hips. Jace cupped Simon’s ass with his hands, and held his body up underwater. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Simon couldn’t help but whimper. 

“Good to know the cold water doesn’t affect you,” Jace teased. Because Simon’s dick was semi-hard and definitely pressing into Jace’s stomach. Simon was about to apologize, until Jace stole the words from his mouth with another kiss. 

It turned out that the vacation did, in fact, get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [Tumblr post.](http://impalachick.tumblr.com/post/176614108578/jimon-skinny-dipping) :)


End file.
